Infection of Affection
by PinkamenaDianePie-Mrs.Turner
Summary: A terrible plague has spread through Equestria, and it's up to the Mane Six to save everypony. But will the Elements of Harmony be enough to save them?


Infection of Affection

After Twilight's coronation, Equestria fell into a wonderful state of bliss. With three beautiful and powerful alicorn princesses in control, nopony had a care. And yet, there was one slight problem, there was a strange unknown virus sweeping in from the west. This virus would be transmitted through bodily fluids, and would cause many different symptoms. Normally, it would take approximately seventy-two hours to fully cease all communications with bodily function through a bite or contact with infected blood, but if introduced to the body intreveiniously, it would accelerate the growth of the infection in the host's body to rapid speeds, resulting in less than twenty-four hour infection. The disease first was discovered in a Fillydelphian bio-chemistry lab, where great scientists were trying to discover a cure for the latest epidemic of the Equestrian Influenza. One of the interns in the lab clumsily knocked over a few test tubes combining the already composed solution with quite harmful chemicals, releasing a noxious cloud of gas into the room that stopped anyone from helping them out. The quarantine group ended up blocking off the entire building due to fear of the infection being released into the public. Little did they know, that fear was well founded, because within in the week the city of Fillydelphia was engulfed by the virus, leaving little to no survivors. To try and stop the virus spreading would result in utter failure, yet as a last result Princess Celestia decided to use the Elements of Harmony against this strange plague.

Twilight Sparkle was enjoying a nice hot cup of cocoa and a good book when, Spike ran into the study holding a scroll with the royal seal embossed on it. "Urgent news from the princess", huffed Spike who was out of breath from running to the library from Carousel Boutique, where he had just been with his girlfriend and her sister. "Thanks Spike, you can go back and have fun with Sweetie Belle again and I'll tell you about the contents of the letter later." As Spike ran out the door he had just run through, Twilight broke the seal and unrolled the scroll to find Celestia's neatly scrawled cursive written upon it." My most faithful student, I regret to inform you that I have a mission for you and your friends. It is of utmost importance so it would be in your best desicion to gather your friends and get to Canterlot as soon as possible, Princess Celestia."

As quickly as she could, Twilight gathered as much as she could and stuffed it into her saddlebags and galloped out the door. After about an hour she had every one of her friends together in the library. "Sugarcube, would ya mind tellin' us what exactly we're doin up this early?", said the earth pony farmer known as Applejack. " Yes darling, I'd like to know why my beauty sleep was disturbed", said Rarity. "Guys, i got us all together on urgent buisiness from the Princess, she says we need to leave for Canterlot as soon as possible!", Twilight blurted out.

The six frantic ponies hopped on the train to Canterlot quicker than you could say "I'm feelin' Pinkie Keen". As soon as they got to the train station they galloped as fast as they could to the castle.

A couple of guards were on the night shift, when they say the princess's protege coming toward them at high speed. "OPEN THE DOORS.", said the sun godess in her royal Canterlot voice. Then the six young mares were escorted into a lavish throne room, and in the middle on a golden throne, sat Celestia herself.

"My dearest Twilight Sparkle, you and your friends have been through so many hardships, and managed to pull through them all with the power of friendship.", Celestia said. "Well princess, do you have another friendship quest for us?", Twilight exclaimed looking up at her mentor expectantly. "Well my dear, with this mission you'll need more than just friendship to solve the problem. Just remember to be careful, the lives of many are at stake."


End file.
